Love Beyond the Looking Glass
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Plot: When Sauske was 12 he fell in love with Hinata But he knew she would never love him because he knew she didn't know he exsisted. But Sauske is in for a HUGE surprise Theres like a five yr. time skip so its from when they were 12 to when they were 17
1. First Glance

**

* * *

**

--

**Love Beyond the Looking Glass.**

**Chpt.1**

**First Glance.**

**--**

I had always been a heartthrob. Every girl wanted me, I can get any girl I wanted, and no one could resist me, well that's what I thought except for one. One girl in the whole village didn't want me, but wanted my idiotic moron of a friend.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. When I first met her I just thought she was another crazy obsessed fan girl but I was _dead_ wrong. I found out she _wasn't_ a fan. Every time I came around she didn't notice me, but when Naruto came around all she did _was_ notice.

I had no feelings toward this girl ever. But I could not help but be drawn to her. I would just watch her from afar as she would train and wonder what it was that she was thinking. And if it was me she was thinking of. I always just watched her when no one was around.

I never really felt anything for her till I saw her one day, she wasn't training or anything, but she was trying on a kimono, a very light lilac kimono. I had seen her through a window getting fitted for a dress when we were twelve.

Her light ivory skin shined in the light lilac dress that was covered with yellow flowers on it. I couldn't help but stare at her. I guess she could feel somebody staring because she looked suddenly at the window and stared at me.

We just stared at each other. She turned a bright shade of crimson red. We just stared at each other for awhile she probably thought i was complete weirdo pervert or something. The owner of the shop had come up to the window and gave me a dirty look and shut the curtains.

That was the first and last time that she and I would ever lock eyes. It would also be the last time that she would ever notice me.

* * *

**5Years Later:**

It had been five years since I had seen Hinata, it had been so long since we locked eyes and we shared that split second that she actually noticed me. I always reminisced that day and what had happened a long time ago. It was my greatest memory.

I ended getting stuck with Sakura, I knew I didn't love her but if I was single I would still have the fans. If I'm with her, well, let's just say, Sakura is _one_ scary person. When I had left the village she had sent me so many letters of her expressing her love that I just get tired of it and caved in finally.

I had been gone for a long time now so I didn't know how everyone was doing. I didn't even know how everyone looked. I had burly entered the village trying to see if I could recognize anyone. I just looked around the village not much had changed most people looked the same. They had there same look, attitude, and smile.

I wore a black cloak with a hood. I had put the hood over my head and some dark sunglasses so I wouldn't get noticed. I just walked around the village and stared at everyone as they grew up. I searched the village where I could find my old fellow Chunin's like the old days.

The first people I saw were Ino and Chouji. Ino looked the same except more 'developed'. And Chouji looked the same just bigger and longer hair. They seemed to be very close when I saw them. They probably started going out. I always knew those two would go, Shikamaru wasn't her style really and Chouji deserved a nice girl.

I just stared at them as I past the flower shop. I then headed toward the Ramen shop. Of course as obvious I would see Naruto. He looked the same except more mature and a different orange suit on. He seemed the same from where I was standing, same hair, same voice, and same smile. I could never forget that idiotic goofy grin of his.

Sakura was sitting next to him. She still had her short pink hair and red dress. Her and Naruto seemed to be getting along quiet well, a bit too well, but I didn't care I just felt bad for Hinata what would she think? But strangely Hinata was no where in sight of Naruto which was quiet strange. I decided to visit the dog pound her best friends would be there.

All I saw was Kiba and Shino, they looked the same but different. Kiba was taller and ad a different look to him, Shino did as well but he was wearing the same outfit as me except his was grey. But Kiba's dog changed the most; especially Akamaru that dog is _huge_. But still, no sight of Hinata. I surely thought she would be somewhere around them.

I had no luck what so ever finding Hinata so I decided to give up and find Kakashi. I went to the local book store and looked around for him. Strangely I could not find him so I decided to leave to book shop and check somewhere else. I headed toward the exit.

I opened the door and walked out but as soon as I did someone came all of a sudden rushing from the side and slammed right into me! "Damnit." I cursed under my breath. I could not believe that I did not see that coming at all towards me.

"S-sorry." I heard a very soft and delicate voice say to me. My eyes widened as I slowly turned to face the voice. It was Hinata Hyuuga. She was bowing with apologies. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that all my searching finally paid off, and all I had to do was fall down on my ass.

"Huh? Oh please no! Don't apologize! I'm sorry." I said to her while helping her up off the floor. She just looked at me with this strange look, just smiled politely, bowed and ran off in the opposite direction of me.

She couldn't even give me eye contact? And her smile, it was different I could tell. But Hinata looked different. More 'developed' and she had longer hair also, sure I like her short hair but this hair worked as well. And she also wasn't wearing that horrid sweater.

I just stared at her as she left my sight. I couldn't believe after all this time she still didn't notice me. I guess this was just the way it was meant to be. I thought sadly to myself. Hinata Hyuuga and I could never be. I just sighed and headed toward Kakashi's house.

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I ran as fast as I could. I could not believe after all these years Sauske Uchiha would return. I could not breath I was in complete shock. Not many people knew this but I once liked Sauske when I was younger.

I was twelve years old trying on a dress in a kimono shop for the Hyuuga dinner we were to have special guest from another village. I remember trying on the dress and looking at the mirror and from the reflection I could see Sauske staring at me.

I just stared at him. And he just stared at me with a blank expression. I bet he was thinking how horrid I looked in the dress. I turned a bright shade of crimson red. We just stared at each other, I knew Sauske Uchiha didn't even know who I was he never was noticed me ever in our life of going to school together.

The owner f the shop had saw Sauske and thought he was a weirdo, pervert or something like that. I knew he wasn't but I also knew that he was misunderstood and no one truly got him. Half a year later when we were thirteen he left with Orachimaru, I'm surprised he's returned.

I just kept walking not truly knowing where I was going until I herd my name being called from not to far away. "Hinata! Hinata!" Someone yelled out. I turned around and it was Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura had started going out about three months now. According to Sakura she doesn't have the heart to tell Sauske. That I actually could believe, Well I mean the whole thing about her not having a heart. But what she was doing to Sauske was pretty mean. I don't even know how she and Sauske ever went out.

It was probably from all of those letters she sent him that he finally gave up and said 'yes'. I wasn't completely upset; I gave up on Naruto about two to three years ago. I had finally confessed my love for him but he just rejected me like I knew he would.

* * *

**Flashback:**

We were about fourteen to fifteen years old and I was tired of keeping my emotions about him a secret and to myself I wanted others to know how I felt about him. I was completely ready to tell him how I truly felt and hopefully he would too.

I had run through out the whole village looking for Naruto. I had finally found him just sitting on the bridge. He said he wasn't hungry, which was a big shocker to me, and that's why he wasn't and the Ramen bar today.

"Um...Na-Naruto..." I stuttered a bit. He just looked at me with a weird expression that his goofy smile later took over as his smile went across his face from ear to ear. I truly loved that smile; it could brighten up anybody's day, including mine.

"Um, yea Hinata.' He said sweetly I just blushed I could not believe that after all these years I was finally going to say it. Say the three magical words that I hoped with all my heart would be returned to me as well. I just breathed in and out so I wouldn't die of forgetting to breathe. But I couldn't help it.

"I--" I stuttered I just kept thinking was this the right decision. Was I really going to tell him? He just stared at me and I knew I had to or it would slowly eat me inside. "Love you..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What!?" He said putting his hand behind his ear. "I didn't hear you." He said. I just took another deep breath and mumbled it under my breath. He did the same thing as well. "I still can't hear you Hinata!?"

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him with my face completely red. I just braced myself I was scared to death of what he was going to say back. I just held my breath and I waited.

"I love you too Hinata." He said. My eyes widened I could not believe he just said that. Was I dreaming or something, I quietly pinched myself and I wasn't dreaming.

"Y-you do..." I asked with complete and udder shock. He just nodded his head I could not believe this. I couldn't believe what was going n. My true love, loved me back. It was a miracle. I must've been the luckiest girl in the world. I just smiled happily

"Yep...Like a sister." He said still smiling. When he said that, all my happiness had been wiped completely out of my body and my smile froze and broke. _'I think I just died a little on the inside.'_ I thought to myself. "That's what you meant...right?" He asked me curiously.

I just nodded my head trying to contain the tears. "Y-yes...you l-love me like a si-sister, and I lo-love you like a br-brother." I said, just saying it made me die a little more inside. "I'm s-sorry for w-wasting y-your time." I said and bowed and ran away in the opposite direction.

I jus ran as fast as I could with tears streaming my face. I just wiped them when I finally stopped running. My heart had been broken and could never be fixed. From this day my heart would never beat again.

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

From that day I could not give anyone I knew complete eye contact. I just kept most of my emotions bottled up. I never told Kiba or Shino that I had finally told Naruto. But when I saw Sauske it felt like my heart had starting beating.

After that horrible day with Naruto my heart never has beaten the same again. I had thought many times of killing myself but I knew it would be useless. No one would ever miss me. I was a pathetic weakling that could never succeed in anything.

I just put on a fake and broken smile that I always put on when I saw Naruto and Sakura. It always felt like I had a mask on when I smiled. Because I only knew my smile was truly fake and that it was actually broken. But no one would ever know. No one probably ever would notice.

I just turned and waved toward them as they rushed over to me. "You can not believe whose back in the village!" Naruto said while jumping up and down with excitement. It truly was cute seeing Naruto happy, but I bit sad knowing that it's Sakura who makes him the happiest.

"Who?" Hinata asked with a fake soft smile. From where she was standing it would look like she was giving complete eye contact. She actually set her eyes to the eye point but just looked at that small opening between Naruto and Sakura.

"SAUSKE!!" Naruto yelled and my eyes went blank. I had already known he was back, but didn't want to be reminded. "Were planning to throw him a 'welcome back' party!!" Naruto yelled with a fist in the air. He might've been older but he's still his old self. "You're going to come right? We're going to have it at Kakashi's place tomorrow." Naruto said happily.

"U-um...yes, I'll c-come." I said reassuringly with a side smile. Sakura and Naruto just smiled and left back to whatever they wee doing before. I just kept walking throughout the village. I could not believe I was going to attend a party that Sauske Uchiha would be at. I just had to figure out what I was going to wear.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V:**

Hinata had finally reached the flower shop where she was supposed to meet Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Ino and Chouji started going out half a year ago, there never separated unless it's important. Tenten and Neji have been going out for about 3 years now, once they turn twenty-one there going to get married. And Temari has been going out with Shikamaru for about six months now. Every since the treaty the sand siblings have became close friends to the fellow leaf ninjas.

Hinata came rushing into the store with the others just staring at her weirdly. "Hinata what's wrong?" Tenten asked as the surrounded her and fanned her off. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" She said and started laughing. The others laughed as well; when Hinata finally caught her breath and calmed herself down to speak.

"S-Sauske..." Hinata said finally. They all just stopped dead in there tracks and just looked at her with serious faces. "He's ba-back." Hinata said. They all just looked at her and she just nodded her head repeatedly in fast motion. "And th-there throwing h-him a p-party."

"What!!" Ino yelled. "Why didn't I get invited?!" Ino said and pouted. Chouji just smiled and put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. He bended down and whispered some stuff in her ear. They just whispered a bit then Ino face turned red in embarrassment. "Oppsy, according to Chouji we did." She said and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wow...Why do I hang out with you guys again?" Temari asked as she just starred at all us with a questiongly look on her face.

"Because you _love_ us!" Ino responded as Temari just rolled her eyes and we all bursted off laughing. Temari always claimed she didn't know them, but deep down they all knew she loved them with all her heart, if she even had one.

"So Hinata, what are you going to where?" Tenten asked as she sat down in a chair with a bag of chips. "You're going to have to look awesome!" She said eyes widening.

"Yea...Wait, where did you get those chips?" Ino asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh Chouji's secret snack stash" She said as she ate more.

"What!!" Ino yelled and got red. Chouji just froze. "I thought you said you were on a diet!!" Ino yelled at him. Chouji's eyes widened as Ino got tensed. She just bawled her fist and knocked him in the head.

"Chill Ino, let the boy do what he wants." Temari said while crossing her arms. "If he wants to eat, let him eat." She said Ino just eyed her and shrugged it off. "But Tenten's right, what _are_ you going to wear?"

"I-I dont know...this?"

"What!!" They all said in unison.

"This isn't bad..."

"Hinata." Tenten said. "The way you dress is...Hmmm how can I explain this..." Tenten thought for awhile. She thought for a few seconds till Ino butted in all of a sudden.

"You look like your five years old wearing your mom's clothes! And in your case your moms a DUDE!" Ino said. The others just looked at her astound at what she said. They couldn't believe she said that.

"Don't worry Hinata." Temari said. "We'll get you a kick ass! Outfit tomorrow okay!" Temari said and hugged Hinata's shoulders. Hinata just smiled and nodded. They all decided to sleep over since Ino lived in the flower shop, there were two-stories to the flower shop, and the upper story was an apartment that Ino slept in.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Hinata had woken up bright and early to get in the shower before Ino uses all of the hot water. Hinata quickly took her shower, dried her hair, and got dressed in her usual outfit. Everyone else woke up; Ino woke up last so everyone got a hot shower.

"So...What store are we hitting up first?" Temari asked curiously while putting her hair up into four ponytails. "I'm not familiar with these leaf village stores." She said and plopped herself onto the couch in between Hinata and Tenten.

"Let's go to my store." Tenten offered.

"Um..." They all said in unison

"What!?" Tenten said confusingly. Everyone just looked at her and just awkwardly laughed at her. "What is something _wrong_ with my fashion?" She said putting her hands to her hips.

"Um..." Hinata and Temari said with a weird expression.

"Your style is scary, and manly." Ino said all of a sudden. Hinata and Temari eyes just widened as Ino said this. "What...It is! No offence Tenten, but your clothing store also sells weapons and poisons."

"So! It still has good clothes!"

"Yea...For a Viking!"

"Well we can't take her to _your_ store!"

"And why not!"

"Because I don't think Hinata would like looking like a _street_ hooker!"

Ino gasped and so did Hinata and Temari. Ino just turned red but strangely calmed down. "Whatever...We'll just take her to that new store on the corner." She said. Everyone just looked at her shockingly, including Tenten. "What...Stop staring at me?" She said and covered her face. Everyone just laughed at her sad attempt to be modest and not love all this attention she was getting.

* * *

**10 Mins. Later:**

"Finally! We're here!!" Ino yelled as everyone entered the store. The store was a small boutique of variety of clothes. Everyone liked the clothes, somehow the clothing store had outfits that all of them can agree on.

They all graved as much clothes that they think would fit Hinata's look best. Ino clothes, Tenten clothes, and Temari's clothes. They just shoved her in there with all there ideas of a perfect outfit. Ino picked out alot of purple and pink short skirts and shirts with slits, and plunging neck lines and more.

Tenten got alot of dark colored outfits such as brown Capri's, and dark green geisha shirts. They also had a lot of pockets for kunai's, shuriken's, and a katana. Temari had picked more simple things. Light colors, pants, leginings, long shirts, weird neck shirt designs but they all looked nice.

Hinata came out in all there outfits, they automatically crossed out Ino's since Hinata wouldn't even leave the dressing room. They also crossed out tenten's. Hinata wobbled in the outfits because the pockets were so big and heavy. That had just left temari's outfit.

Hinata came out in a pair of light beige Capri shorts, a really light babies breathe blue top that had some weird design on it, a black vest, beige ankle boots, and a hot pink bandana wrapped around her neck. When Hinata came out everyone just froze and stood quiet until. "HINATA!! YOU LOOK AWESOME!!" Ino yelled and ran over to her.

"I picked out whatever I could find." Temari said.

"Oh, I like it. Thank you Tema."

"Your welcome Hina, but sorry you look like a cowboy."

"It's alright."

"So who's ready to PARTY!!"

**--**

**(A/N: Ta'Da! thats the end of the 1st. chpt.! I was going to do it longer but then just stopped. 'Have them wanting more!?' Is what came into my head. So yea! you'll have to review to get an update! BUWAHAHAHAHA. cough cough even if you dont leave review I'll still probaly update. but if your reading this and are going to leave a review PLZ!! put ':0' so I know you read this! R&R!!))**

**--**


	2. The Party!

**((A/N: Hesho, this is Moonlight-Shimmer, I just wanted to talk about some of the message's I got. 1. Hinata's outfit: I live in L.A/S.B in Cali, and there is **_**alot**_** of emo/scene people. And if you **_**actually**_** got to see there **_**'style' **_**of Hina-Chan's outfit you would think it was KAWAII!! Trust me, the outfit is **_**really**_** hard to describe so I tried my hardest. 2. Sasuke's Name: **_**NO ONE TOLD ME IN ANY OTHER STORY THAT I SPELT HIS NAME WRONG!**_** But, I want to say 'thank you' to those who did. I **_**never**_** knew that I had been spelling his name wrong. So those who had brought it up and e-mailed me, thank you **_**very**_** much.))**

**--**

**Love Beyond the Looking Glass.**

**Chpt.1**

**The Party!!**

**--**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I just tugged at my shorts as we all entered Kakashi-San's house. His house wasn't something to 'awe' about but it was pretty decent. Ino, Temari, Tenten, and I just walked in while greeting everyone. "Hey Hina-Chan!' Kiba yelled as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You look nice, _too_ nice?" He said looking at me strangely.

"Hinata could I ask you something?"

"Sure Kiba." I never seemed to stutter around Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata, your still not in love with Naruto are you?"

"W-what!?"

"Just answer me. Are you?" He asked seriously

"No!!" I said loudly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Why would you ask?"

"Because you're dressed all nice looking, that's why!" He said. I just starred at him as my face got flushed. Was it that hard to believe that I could look 'pretty'? That I actually could look 'decent' like Kakashi-San's house!? I was about to respond until.

"Kiba, Leave the poor girl alone, cant you see your embarrassing her?" Came an emotionless voice from the shadows. I looked up and right there was the reason why I was here, why I was dressed like this, why I was getting pestered about my outfit. Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm not embarrassing her? Now am I Hina-Chan." Kiba asked. I was actually in a trance. I had gotten lost in Sasuke's eyes just staring at him. It was so weird I just couldn't stop giving him eye contact? It had been such a long time since I made eye contact, and it felt good. I just starred at Sasuke until Kiba's voice finally broke threw. "Hina? Hinata!?" He yelled and waved his hand in my face.

"Huh? W-what?" I said.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"W-what?" I asked rather confusingly.

"Embarrassing you. I'm not, am I?" he said while crossing his arms facing Sasuke waiting for my response. I just let out and 'um.' Kiba just sweat dropped and twitched a bit. "Aw. Hinata! I'm not embarrassing you _**that**_ much. Am I!?" He said. I just smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Gah! Hinata!"

"Oi! Kiba, come on!" Naruto yelled. "I want to show you something!"

"Alright I'm coming!" He yelled and left. My face had turned redder then before. I had barely noticed that Kiba had left me and Sasuke...alone. I just stared at my feet as if they were interesting.

"S-so, um wel-welcome ba--"

"SASUKE! Heeeeey, how are you?" Naruto yelled from the other side of the house. Naruto finally appeared from behind Sasuke. "Come on teme!! All the guys are in the backroom talking!" He said and dragged Sasuke away.

"W-well it wa-was nice tal-talking...to you?" I said as Sasuke was out of sight. I mentally slapped myself, I could not believe how idiotic I was, and I couldn't even talk to him right.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I got aggravated while Naruto dragged me. "Let **go**." I said and yanked my hand away. Did Naruto _**not**_see that I was in the _middle_ of a **conversation** with someone? Actually not someone! Or anybody! But _**Hinata**_! She noticed me and was about to talk to me but _**he**_ got in the way _**again**_!!

"What's you're problem!?" Naruto asked.

"_**You're**_ my problem Naru_tard_"

"Don't get moody at **me** Sas_gay!"_

"If you didn't notice but I was talking to someone Uza_monkey!_"

"Well _**SOOOORRY.**_" He said sarcastically. "I didn't know! Uchi_hoe!_"

"Just shut up already!" I said brushing past him.

"You can't go that way?" He said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because they're having a 'girl' time."

"Oh..." Was all I said.

"C'moooon!" He begged.

"Fiiiiiiiine!" I said caving in.

"Yahoo!" He yelled.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

After Sasuke had been dragged away I also had gotten dragged. Sakura and Ino both graved my arms and dragged me to the side of the house. "Uh, Ino? Sa-Sakura?" I said desperately trying to yank my hands back from Ino and Sakura.

"Shh. Hinata! It's girl time!" Sakura said.

"W-what!? Ino?" I said looking at Ino for an answer.

"Sakura means its just going to be us girls." She said.

"Yea Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"O-Oh...Okay?" I agreed confusingly.

"So…What to talk about?" Ino said.

"I know!" Sakura said with a very suspicious smile.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I just leaned against a table drinking some Sake. Everyone just sat around talking about the girls. "Wow Hinata looks HOT!" Naruto yelled with a goofy smile. All of us just stared at him but mentally nodded are heads in agreement. But truth be told none of us would actually admit it.

"Yea she does!" Okay, well maybe not all of us. That outburst came from Kiba. It was actually quiet awkward hearing those comments coming from one of Hinata's best friends. "If only she had eyes for me..." Kiba said and took a chug of his Sake. Strangely most of the people nodded there heads.

"She's pretty." -Yawn- "Alright looking."

"Yea."-MunchMunchMunch- "A lot of meat on her bones."

"SHE IS SO FULL OF YOUTH! YOSH!"

"You perverts that's my cousin."

"Whatever..."

"Girl is fiiiiine!"

"She's like my sister."

"Yea!" –Bark Bark- "A _**HOT!**_ Sister!"

"She's pretty cute. BELIEVE IT!"

"She's beautiful..." Everyone just froze and stared at me. "What?" I asked strangely. Everyone was giving there opinion's, so why couldn't I? "Stop staring at me!" I yelled as my eyes narrowed. I just decided to stare down at my drink as I swished it around.

"You think Hinata's beautiful?" Naruto asked me.

"Yea, and what of it!? You saying she's not!" I yelled then all eyes got fixated onto Naruto waiting for his answer. Naruto just looked from left to right as everyone just stared at him.

"Of coarse she is! If she ever liked me I would ask her out!" Everyone once again froze and just stared at Naruto. "What? I'm just saying if Hinata ever liked me I would say yes." We all just sweat dropped. Naruto truly was a complete moron.

"You dimwit! She did!" Kiba yelled.

"What!? No way!" He retorted.

"Uh 'YES' way!"

"When?!"

"Like when we were twelve you moron!"

"Seriously!? Did she like me when we were...fourteen?" He asked.

"Yea I think, why?"

"Because she had told me she loved me!"

"WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison. I had almost spit out my Sake on a stack of 'Icha Icha paradise' books that were on the table. We all just stared at Naruto with his goofy smile. He just looked around at us.

"What? What did I do now!?"

"SHE TOLD YOU SHE _**LOVED **_YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Y-yea..." Naruto said cowardly. "But I thought she meant in a sibling way!"

I just stopped. We all just looked at Naruto as his arms were over his head waiting for impact. We all just exchanged glances and then started laughing hysterically. "Huh? W-what..." Naruto stuttered out.

"You really _**are**_ a moron!" Laughed Kiba and Akamaru as him and Shino opened the door. One by one everyone left. Naruto just stared at everyone as they did.

"W-where are you guys going?" He asked.

"To see what the _ladies_ are doing." Kiba said.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

"Are you serious Hinata? You haven't done 'it' ever!" Sakura said with shocked eyes as did everyone else. I just blushed and shook my head. "Do you at least have...'toys'?" She asked me. I just shook my head even more. Seriously was it so hard to believe that I actually wanted to wait till marriage to do 'it'.

"Wow Hinata, I think you're the first person I've ever met who hasn't done 'it'."

"Done what?" Came a voice from the background. We all turned around with shocked expressions. In the middle of the hall way stood all of the boys just listening into are conversation.

"How long have you guys been listening!!" Screamed Ino and Sakura in Unison.

"Not that long. Just up to the 'toys' part." Sasuke said as he looked at me. I just blushed a crimson red. "So tell me Sakura, did you ever have any 'toys' while I was away?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Sakura just blushed and gave off a nervous laugh.

"Toys?" Naruto said. "Like action figures?" He asked. We all just exchanged glances to one another and we all just bursted out in laughter. "What!? I don't get it?!" Naruto said pouting. I felt bad for him so I just walked over there and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Naruto, you will someday." I said with a smile.

"Aw. Thanks Hinata. You're so sweet!" He said with a smile that just made me blush. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Sasuke frown at my gesture. But it must have been my imagination.

"So...Who's ready to dance?" Screamed Kiba as he put on some music.

"I am!" Yelled Sakura and Ino in unison again.

Sakura graved Naruto's arm as she dragged him to the middle of the room to dance. Ino did the same thing except she had to wave a bag of chips over Chouji's. Temari had to nudge Shikamaru to wake up and dance with her. The funniest one was getting Neji to dance.

Surprisingly it wasn't Tenten who wanted to dance. It was Lee. "C'mon Neji! This music is so full of youth! We _**must**_ appreciate it with are youthfulness and dance to it!" Lee yelled as he dragged Neji.

"Damnit Lee let go!" Neji yelled but failed. Tenten and I just laughed at the scene before us. I just stood alone at the table as everyone danced. It was quiet amusing actually. Everyone had very weird dancing techniques. Ino and Sakura's were them getting _very_ low on the dance floor as they said it was called.

Naruto did something called 'the running man.' But Sakura said it just made him look like a 'spaz.' Gaara just stood in the middle of the dance floor while Kankaru danced next to him. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Sasuke.

"Um...S-so...Hinata-San I was wondering if you would like to--" He was suddenly cut off by Kiba.

"C'mon Hinata lets dance!" he said and dragged me out towards the dance floor and started dancing with me. I just stared at Sasuke who looked sad? I just blinked repeatedly and suddenly he was gone? I must have imagined it all. Right?

--

**(A/N: That's the end of this CHAPTER! but yeaaaaaaa tune in for Chapt. 3 its going to be about Sasuke! yay! i think? lol. But yea. I just thought this was the PROPER way to end THIS chapter. Soooo yea R&R!!)**

--


	3. Smile

**(A/N: it is urgent for my fellow readers to read my AuthorsNote on the bottom. Please and Thankyou.)**

**--**

**Love Beyond the Looking Glass.**

**Chpt.3**

**Smile.**

**--**

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I woke up. I just rubbed my eyes. I had the hugest headache. After, I had gotten rejected, sort of. By Hinata, I just graved a sake bottle and headed outside. After awhile they all got tired. I just sat on top of the roof as I watched them leave. Kiba kept persuading Hinata to stay longer but she just kept making up excuses. I could tell because after he finally gave up and left she had sighed in relief.

I had smirked after that and finished off the rest of the bottle. I just sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and graved my pants that were on the chair. I walked over to the mirror to see how 'jacked up' I looked. I had learned that word when I left the leaf village. I didn't look that bad. I just layed my pants on my bed. I just went into the bathroom and took a **cold** shower.

* * *

**10-20mins Later:**

I just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waste as another towel was used to dry my hair. I just through the towel around my waist towards the floor and reached for my drawers. All of a sudden I herd little giggles. I slowly turned around and sitting there in **my** room while I was _**bare**__ naked_ was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankaru and..._**Hinata.**_

My eyes just went blank. I didn't now what to do. I just stared at all there faces as if burning their expressions in a digital camera in my mind. Sakura and Ino were giggling. Tenten closed her eyes but shielded Neji's. Temari just rolled her eyes and stared at the sky.

Shikamaru was sleeping a bit. Kankaru eyes were wide and he kept staring 'down'. Naruto was laughing loudly. And Hinata just had this big blush on her face while Gaara and his hands wrapped around her eyes, I thought that was a bit strange but shrugged it off.

"U-uh..." I stuttered and ran back into the restroom. My face was completely red from shock and embarrassment. I had no clue they were there or I wouldn't have walked out half naked. I could not believe Hinata saw me naked!

* * *

**5mins Later:**

I came outside and they all were clapping. "Huh?" I looked at them weirdly.

"Now we know the fan girls weren't lieing when they said Sasuke had the **whole** package." Naruto said as him and the others just laughed. I looked over to Hinata as she was still blushing. I just blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"W-what are all of you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said thinking until Sakura nudged him. "Oh yea, now I remember!" He shouted loudly. "We were wondering if you want to go to the fair with us today!" Naruto shouted once again very loudly.

"No--" I stopped as I saw all their faces. They all were trying to do sad pouting faces which didn't seem to really affect me. That was until I looked at Hinata. She seemed to look like she was **really** sad. Not that fake real that the others were doing. I just sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll come."

"Yea!! The teme's coming!" Naruto shouted. Sakura hit him in the head. "Ow! Well we'll come back for you in an hour then." He said

I looked over to Hinata she seemed to be smiling. This made me smile.

After I had finished changing **completely **they left. I just sat on my bed. I had never realized how soft it was. I guess when your living with Orachimaru you seem to appreciate the little things in life. I just put my head down onto my pillow. Strangely it felt a little stiff? I just sat up and lifted my pillow up.

Under Neath my pillow was a picture frame with a picture in it. I looked closely to the picture and noticed that it was from when I was twelve. It was a group photo. It had all of us, even including the sand siblings. I just stared at everyone and how they all have changed. Ino and Sakura were hugging except it looked kind of like they were competing in this picture. Naruto was just throwing up the peace sign.

Kakashi was reading. Kureni was blushing and staring at Asuma. He was doing the same except with a cigarette in his mouth. Lee and Guy had there fist's in the air except Guy was sitting on a turtle. The sand siblings were surrounded by each other except Kankaru kept staring over at where the girls were and Gaara was off in the corner with a weird look on his face. Tenten and Neji were...Oh crap! Are they holding hands? They were! They both were holding hands and were blushing.

Hinata was on the corner blushing. Kiba had his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her and Shino had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Shikamaru was on the floor sitting and Chouji was eating chips. I was just on the opposite side of the corner that Hinata was on. I was looking into the distance and had my hands in my pockets.

I just placed the picture down on my drawer next to another one Naruto and Sakura had given me yesterday. It was a different one but everyone seemed the same. Kind of. Ino had her arms around Chouji's neck and Sakura was next to Naruto waving at the camera. Naruto still had the peace sign but had his arms wrapped around Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru were just staring at the camera with smiles.

Kakashi was doing that same except he was older. Kureni was smiling while holding her stomach. Asuma strangely didn't have any of his cigarettes and also had his hand's on Kureni's stomach. Wow, she got fat. Lee and Guy seemed to be doing the same pose as the old picture except Lee as well was on the turtle.

Tenten and Neji once again were holding hands except if you looked close enough at their hands you could see a ring on Tenten's finger. Gaara and Kankaru were just laying across a fence right next to Kiba and Shino. They were both smiling with Hinata in between them smiling softly. I just smiled and sat the photo down. I yawned and laid down to sleep.

* * *

**1hour later:**

'BAM BAM BAM!' My body shot up fast. "Huh? w-what?" I said as I looked around. I looked at the clock and it had been over an hour meaning the others came to pick me up. I just walked downstairs and headed towards the door.

"Sasuke-Teme open up!' Naruto shouted as I answered the door.

"Naruto I'm here shut up!" I shouted back.

"Alright! Geez you don't have to get so loud..." He said. I felt the irony in that. I just looked over and saw Hinata giggle a bit. I just blushed a bit and walked along with them. We all just walked next to each other. I looked around and noticed Hinata was off in the far back.

"Um..." I slowed down a bit.

"Sasuke?"

"I'll be right back Dobe."

"Alright?" He said and kept walking.

I slowed down that I was at the same pace as Hinata. "Um. Hey." I said a bit awkward. She seemed a bit taken back by my sudden presence near her. Hopefully I didn't scare her. It actually surprised me that she was all alone and not with Kiba or Shino.

"H-hello Sasuke-San." She said in a low voice.

I loved the way she said my name but I always wished she didn't use the 'san' part. "So where's Kiba and Shino?" I asked her. She just looked at me and shrugged. "You don't know?" I asked strangely. She just shook her head. "Weird I thought he would be. You know. Since he's your boyfriend and all." I said while putting my hands in my pockets.

She just stopped where she was and stared at me. I just raised an eyebrow as she started to laugh a bit. "Kiba-Kun i-is not my b-boyfriend." She said while she giggled a bit. I just inwardly sighed in relief I had worried he was but that they were just an awkward couple and didn't talk about it. "Wh-why?" She asked me.

"Huh?"

"Why wo-would you ask me th-that?" She said.

"Oh. I don't know. I just thought since you guys are you know. Friendly?"

She just giggled again. "Th-that's because were fr-friends." She said.

"Um. Hinata."

"Yea Sa-Sasuke-san."

"Can I ask you something...Um personal?"

"S-sure Sa-Sasuke-San."

"**Have** you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked her. She looked a bit taken back by this question. I knew I got to personal. She probably thinks' I'm a psycho now or something like when we were twelve. "Y-you don't have to answer I'd you don't want to." I told her.

"I-it's alright. A-and yes." She said.

"Really?" I said shocked. "Who?"

"Gaara."

"What!?" I said unbelievingly.

"G-Gaara and I we-went out for ha-half a year or two..." She said.

"When!?" I asked wondering where the hell I was. _(Well technically I knew where I was. 'Orachimaru.' I was just saying.)_

"I th-think we we-were fi-fiteen or si-sixteen."She said counting a bit in her head.

I did not see that coming. I would never think a flower of purity would go out with a thorn of evilness. I know I'm bad but Gaara was WAY worse then I was. He practically killed everyone he came in contact with. "Sa-Sasuke-San." She spoke up.

"Huh. Oh um yes?" I said.

"Y-you're about to r-run into a p-pole!" She said and I noticed I was. I quickly dodged it but ignored the one right beside it and ran into that one. I fell backwards as I had banged my head against the cold metal pole. "Sa-Sasuke-san!" I herd Hinata shout as she rushed over to my side and knelt down beside me.

When I had opened my eyes I felt like I was in heaven because I was staring straight at an angel. "Beautiful..." I mumbled under my breath as I just starred at Hinata with dazed eyes. The others had started to surround me, including Gaara. I felt a weird burning sensation in my stomach when I saw him near Hinata.

"Is he alright?" Someone asked. I just sat up slightly while rubbing my head. This was worse then the hangover I had in the morning. I just looked around at everyone. Hinata was right next to me holding my hand. I felt the warmth rush onto my cheeks because of how soft and tender her hands were.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yea..." I mumbled.

"How could you not see that pole?" Gaara asked.

"I just didn't. Alright." I said a bit annoyed.

"Whatever then. Hinata, can we talk?" He asked her.

She just looked from me to him and nodded slightly. I just narrowed my eyes as they walked away.

* * *

**Gaara and Hinata:**

"Wh-what did you need t-to talk to me ab-about?" She asked.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"The Uchiha, Hinata. Do you like him?" He asked her.

"I d-don't know..." She said fiddling around with her fingers.

"Hinata." He said and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I am one of your friends now. I know when you lie to me." He said as she just starred at her feet and twiddled with her fingers. "Hinata when you mess with your fingers and stare at your feet you lie." He said. Hinata sighed and starred at him.

"M-maybe..."

"Hinata." He said sternly.

"Yes! O-okay! I d-do! Is it th-that obvious?" She said.

"Kind of." He said with a shrug.

Hinata sweat dropped. "How?"

"Because. **You smile more**!" He said. "You seem _**warmer**_ and **happier** when you speak, and I think you've given **eye** contact as well." He said. Hinata just thought for awhile. Was she really changing so suddenly because of Sasuke? She really didn't notice this.

"H-How could **y-you** tell?" She asked him.

"Because..." He paused for a moment and did a small smile. "The way you smile towards him. Is the complete opposite of how you used to smile towards me." He said a bit sadly.

"Oh Gaara..."

"No it's alright. I mean that's why we broke up right? You didn't love me." He said.

"Gaara."

"It's alright really." He said and smiled softly.

"I d-did love you. A-and I still do." She said.

"But not like you love him. And not like you loved Naruto." He said. Hinata flinched a bit.

"Gaa--" She was cut off. He walked up to her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you Hinata. More then you could ever know. And I know you're feelings towards me would never be the same. But I at least would want you to know how much you've made me happy." He said. Hinata had tears forming in her eyes. She never knew Gaara felt this way. Well she did, but never this much. "And do you know what makes me the happiness?" He asked.

"No..." She said as she shook her head lightly holding back her tears.

"Seeing _**you**_ happy."

Hinata just rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug. If things had gone different so many years ago maybe her and Gaara would've worked out. She had tears streaming down her face as her arms were wrapped around Gaara's neck. Gaara just held Hinata tight around the waist not wanting to let go. _'I wish...'_ Gaara thought. _'I wish you would love me...'_

It had been five minutes so far and they had not broken the hug. After awhile Gaara just sighed and finally broke it. It pained him to because he loved the warmth he got from her. He loved that she was never afraid. Never afraid to open up to him, or afraid of him, especially in his darkest of times.

Gaara loved every moment they had together. When she would visit him in Suna, or bring him soup when he was sick, or the little petty fights they had about little petty things. And he loved it. He always wondered what love felt like. And now because of Hinata, he _truly_ knows what **love** is.

"And you know what the best thing about are break up was..." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"That we still remained friends...close friends." He said. She just nodded her head.

"But I do miss some things..." He said.

"L-Like what?" She asked.

"All are fun make-out times after we fought..." He said with a grin.

"Gaara!" She yelled and playfully smacked his arm.

He just smirked and pulled her in for one more hug. "You'll make someone the luckiest bastard in the world" He said. She looked at him. "I meant husband." He said with a smirk. "Hinata can you promise me one thing..." He asked her holding out his pinky finger. He knew it was pretty corny and girly but it was one of the things he learned from America and this is how he and Hinata kept secrets and promices.

"Sure." She said with a small smile.

"If your Knight and shining armor turns out to be a loser in alumina foil...Do you think we can have another go?" He asked her with hope in his eyes. She just starred at him as if pondering what to say. She just gently smiled, nodded her head, and pinky promised.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a warm smile that could almost actually be real. Hinata had not smiled a real smile in a long time. And she's happy that she's starting to again.

"C'mon..." He said. "Let's get back to the others then."

"Alright..." She said as she wiped her tears.

* * *

**Back with the others:**

They just walked back with everyone else. After they had left Naruto and Sakura had helped me get up. I just stared at them for awhile. Hinata seemed like she had cried and Gaara seemed like he was going to cry as well. I just wondered what happened and what they had talked about.

Strangely after they had left I couldn't stop sneezing? I remembered Karin once telling me that when you sneeze that means someone's talking about you. Did that mean that Hinata and Gaara were talking about me? I wanted to ask Hinata but didn't want to get to deep into there conversation or her personal life with Gaara.

"Are you two alright?" Sakura asked them. They both just looked at each other and nodded their heads. They both had smiles on their faces. But the weird thing is, Hinata's smile, looked real? The smile I had seen before was not the same one as it is now. And the one at the party, really not the same smile. Then why did this one seem so different? I just walked with my hands in my pockets wondering.

I just slowed down to where I was walking side by side with Hinata again. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She just stared at me straight in the eye and smiled warmly as the fireworks in the background went off. She gently slipped her hand into mine and smiled at me.

"I am now." She said as she leaned in towards me and gently kissed me on the lips. She just smiled.

"C'mon slow pokes!" Naruto called out.

Hinata just looked at me with a smile and giggled as she graved my hand and as we ran over to the others. We had laid there on the fields all night. It was unreal. I had to pinch myself from time to time to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't, and I was so glad. I just stared down at Hinata as she laid sleeping on me as her head laid down on my chest.

I stroked her hair as I just stared at everyone. It was so weird seeing how everything turned out. How everything had changed and how everyone fell in love. (_All of a sudden a loud smack was herd. I turned around and it was Kankaru. I girl walked away and left a mark on his cheek._) Well maybe not **everyone**. But still, we were all happy.

I just stared down at the angel in front of me. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back around slowly not wanting to wake Hinata. It was Gaara. "Hey Uchiha, can you do me a favor?" He asked me as he crouched down next to me.

"Sure?" I said with a bit of suspicion.

"Treat her right...Alright?" He said.

"I will." I said and smiled. He smiled as well and walked over to a tree on the other end of the field and sat down. I watched from afar as I girl with short blackish brown bob cut came up to him. She said something I couldn't tell, I'm not good at reading lips. But he just nodded as she sat down next to him and watched the fireworks.

I smiled as Hinata just nuzzled closer to me. I had to be the luckiest bastard in the world. I have no clue where the bastard word came from but had the sudden urge to use it? I guess there **was** love behind that looking glass five years ago. And I guess it just needed a little more wood to light the fire of a new beginning...

**--**

**(A/N: Yay! -Claps- Best chapter yet! I was ACTUALLY going to make this just a regular chapter but couldn't stop writing! I just HAD to finish it! I was like 'this is going to be the best chapter yet!' and just end it at the Gaara and Hinata scene. But I just kept writing. But wait! There's a twist! This ISN'T the last Chapt! There's one more! But it's a time skip! Soooo yea! Hope you like it this is personally my BEST! Chapter of ANY of my stories! And i almost cried during the Gaara and Hinata scene because I used ALL my emotions in this chapter. I hope you like it! (And yes 'technically' this story is 'complete'.)**

**--**


	4. AuthorsNote

**--**

**((A/N: **

**While I was making my 4th chpt for Love beyond the looking glass. **

**I noticed I couldn't stop and that it was going...NOWHERE! **

**so I decided to make...A SEQUEL! **

**but it will have the SAME plot! **

**remeber my last a/n said that it would be a time skip? well it is. 10yrs from now. **

**So they are twenty-seven yrs old! **

**PLZ! I DO realize this one error. **

**There twenty seven? they have kids? there kids are in their pre-teens? **

**I know! BUT I only work good with teens! **

**I mean I want to be a highschool counceler! lol. **

**buuuuuuuuut yea! im making a SEQUEL!**

**and as for my story 'Love hurts' I am OFFICALLY deleting it BUT I will be remaking it. **

**Same chpts. same story and same words. **

**Just BETTER!! but yea im going to make a SEQUEL! **

**I **_**love**_**! this story and just got to keep going espeacially if it has to do with them being older.))**

**--**


End file.
